Sometimes It Doesn't Go As Planned
by Sweet PuppyTails
Summary: Steve is ordered back to the navy by the president. Will he survive without his back-up.
1. Chapter 1

'Hey Super SEAL are you there.' Detective Danny Williams came barging in the house of Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett. He was met with silence so he shouted again. 'Hey Rambo where are you.' When he shouted that he stood with his back against the backdoor where there a figure appeared. 'Here' The short reply came from no one other than the guy Danny was searching for.

Danny jumped up and was direct in one of his rants. 'Steve how many times do I have to tell you that it is not a good idea to scare somebody who has a gun. And even if they don't have a gun it still isn't wise because you can give them a heart attack with those freaky ninja skills of you and then you have to call the hospital for an ambulance and then they have no insurance and then we have to pay for them. So please use your ninja thingies only on the bad guys ok? Not one the good guys like me.' All this time Danny breathed only twice and Steve was watching him without interfering. 'You finished, Danno?' At his nickname Danny rolled his eyes and said. 'For now yes. And only Grace can say that nickname, or are you also 9 because you sure act like it sometimes.'

All the while bickering like an old married couple they walked to the Camaro of Danny. 'I drive.' Steve said. 'Why should you drive it's my car and by the way you always drive my car. You really should do something about your control issues.' 'And we are back to that again' Steve sighed and continued 'I drive because 1. I like to drive. , and don't even think to bring rain man in to this conversation, and 2. I'm the better driver and the last I know the roads.' At that Steve stepped in to the car and started the engine. 'Danny, are you coming or not?' Danny stood for a minute before he was too seated in the car. 'How many times do I have to tell you this, some of these so called roads of yours aren't roads and do you want me to tell you why they aren't roads? ' He didn't wait for an answer and just continued 'Because they don't have asphalt like normal roads. And you can't ride on it with one car going past you. These so called roads are normally called dirt roads.' While he talked he made many hand gestures. 'So to make a long story short. They are roads because dirt road has the word road in it. And we are at the office.'

Hawaii Five-0 .,.,., - .,.,., Hawaii Five-0

'Hey boss, Danny' Kono Kalakaua said. She was the rookie of the team from four and the cuisine of the oldest member of the team, Chin Ho Kelly.  
>'Hey Kono, where is Chin didn't saw his bike out front.' When Steve said this Danny looked at him strangely. ' Didn't know you were paying attention to that. I certainly didn't' ' I know you didn't Danny but I can do two things at the same time. Block out your rant and watch my surrounding'<br>At this Danny huffed and waited for Kono to answer the question about Chin. 'Ow he had problems with his bike so he will be later but no worries Brah it happens to his bike a lot.'  
>'Oke mystery solved, did we catch any cases.' Danny found that he sounded like a whining 8 year old but everything was better than more paperwork. 'No sorry. No calls came in so we just have some more catching up on our paperwork.' They all left to their one private office but before Steve and Danny split up Danny heard a grumble coming from the ex-SEAL what sounded suspiciously like. 'If we don't get a case soon. I will murder somebody and make that our case.' Danny made a mental note to watch Steve for the next couple of days.<p>

Until the afternoon it was only boring paperwork. Chin came in a half hour after Danny and Steve and he was pointed to the showers because his clothes and hands were under grease from his bike.  
>Steve had finished most of his paperwork , that was for him a whole achievement because he never did any paperwork unless they had days without a case and this were the first couple of days without a case in the last 5 months so all his paperwork had build up to an expressive pile of paper.<br>Around four everybody was finished and they all just sat at the computer table in the middle of the office. They were playing cherades until a guy came in and asked : ' Is here a Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett?' When the stranger spoke they all looked up and saw a guy in uniform. The uniform was the same as that from Steve.

Steve stood up. 'That is me, Sir' He gave after that a perfect salute and waited till he was addressed.  
>'Commander, We need your help. The President of the United States asked personally for your expertise in this mission, sir.' Steve looked deep in thought and said after a while. 'Captain, do I have a choice.'<br>'Sorry Lieutenant Commander, you don't have a choice.'

Hawaii Five-0  
><strong>AN : I don't know if I should continue so i let you decided but i didn't write any other chapters yet. Yes I know I am lazy but if you don't like it I'm not going to continue so what is the use of the chapters then. BTW The characters and Show is not mine. only the plot. And the captain we don't know the name from.,,**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Thanks for your reviews and I try to make a good story.**

**Chapter 2**

'Sorry Sir but I don't want to go on a mission. I have a team here they are my responsibilities.' Steve brushed a hand over his face and looked at his team. The captain looked a little disappointed and then clapped in his hands. Quickly there came 4 soldiers inside the room and they walked next to the captain. 'I was afraid you were going to say that. ' He turned to the men and said in Russian ; 'Возьмите парень, которого я только что говорил, чтобы не навредить ему. Только вред другим, если он начинает бороться или они начинают вмешиваться' _( Subtitles : __Take the guy I was just talking__to__. __Do not harm him. Only harm the others if he begins to fight or they begin to interfere. )_

The H5-0 team looked confused at the Russian except Steve. He whispered to his team mates 'Please don't fight. You'll only get hurt. Just promise me you won't fight.' They all looked at him as if he was an alien.  
>'Guys, just promise.' At this the two cousins nodded and the New Jersey native gave also a little nod. 'We promise we don't fight now but we are going to find you. You are not alone, we are your back-up even if you don't know what the word means. ' Danny couldn't help to mock the man a little. Steve coughed to get the attention of everyone. 'So Captain, first what is your name exactly?' 'My name is not important but if you want to know it is Captain Jeremy Nicholson. Are you willing to come with us or do we have to take you with force.' After Danny heard the name he was determined to remember it.<p>

'Well then Captain Nicholson I'm willing to go with you. Can I just give my team some advice.'  
>'Just make it quick we still have a lot of work to do.' The captain looked annoyed but was willing to give them some time alone. Steve just took that as a victory. 'Danny call Catherine let her search for the captain. And take some of our footage and set up a search for those mercenary type's over there. Search first in the Russian database. Then Interpol and if you can't find a match give them to Catherine also. Contacted also an old buddy of mine' He ignored the eye-roll and the groan of Danny. 'He is named Tyler Daniels, he should get you in the locked files. Chin, I don't know if the governor knows but if she doesn't I want you to tell her. You can keep your head cool. No offence, Danny.'<br>Danny just shrugged, there were more important things at matter he could talk later to the Neanderthal about his feelings.

'While I am away. Danny is in charge so you should listen to him. Even when he is in one of his rants.' Steve continued. 'Well Steven that was not nice. But they are watching us, Impatiently I might add' Danny said looking at the captain and his followers. 'Then I think it's time for goodbye.' He hugged Kono and whispered something in her ear but Danny couldn't hear it. She laughed a little at what he said but if you looked good at her you saw the sadness in her eyes. After that Chin got a manly hug and even by the relaxed Hawaiian you could see that he had an hard time. Danny heard Steve say 'Tell Kamekona goodbye and that I will see him when I'm back.'  
>'I will do, Brah' Chin replied. It was Danny's turn and he hadn't even thought what he would tell his daughter until Steve said to him. 'Give Grace a hug from me. And take care of them.' Even Danny felt the tears well up and he really tried to keep them at bay and it worked until Steve gave him a man hug. The tears were only seen in his eyes but still he felt ashamed he still could go everywhere he wanted and he was the one crying while Steve was forced on an dangerous mission and could lose everything and he just stood there with dry eyes. 'Just take care of yourself. You big goof.' Steve gave him one last smirk before he turned an said 'I'm Ready'.<p>

With that he was flanked with two guys on both sides. And he walked away without looking back.  
>His remaining members just watched as he stepped in an black Tahoe. 'The registration number is HFE 528 from Hawaii.' Chin scrabbled that down while Danny said it.<br>'I've got it.' When he looked outside again he saw the vehicles drive away and he bonked his head against the wall. 'Shall we tell Catherine now?' He asked to no one in particular. Danny answered. 'Yes we do that I want answers as quick as possible.'

Hawaii Five-0 .,.,., - .,.,., Hawaii Five-0  
><em>While in the car with Steve .<br>_  
>'So McGarrett we've got a mission for you and you can do it all on your lonesome. Well you have to do it all alone.' Steve looked up he may not know the word back-up but even with the seals he had always someone with him who could finish the mission if he was incapacitated, killed or taken.<br>'You will also have this nice piece of jewelry, so you don't become distracted with escaping because it has GPS on it.' Steve hadn't even noticed that he had put the bracelet on. 'If you try to escape we will hunt you down. And the bracelet can't come off without the key.'

'Good luck Lieutenant Commander you're going to need it. Your briefing will be on the plane.'  
>When Steve looked out of the window of the Tahoe he was met with a sign from a plane that said ; Copa Airlines Colombia. The captain spoke again and Steve tuned in time in to hear his last sentence. 'To the jungle in Colombia McGarrett.'<br>**  
>AN : Hope you still liked it and I got a review that it may not be fun without the team. But the team will still be in the story. But now I will shut up xP Please Review .,** **  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Steve stepped out of the vehicle and touched the vinyl seats for a moment. He looked up and saw one of his old superiors when he was just a junior lieutenant. Steve looked at the ranking on the uniform of his old leader and saw that it was the sign of admiral. When he looked in to the commanders eyes he saw the hate burning in the grey eyes of the man. 'Admiral Adam Jacobson, I can't say it's a pleasure to see you again. So I won't' Steve smirked when he saw in the corner of his eyes that the admiral clenched his fists. Steve knew he was by the private airport of Hawaii because he smelled gasoline and there where not enough planes to be the main airport.

'McGarrett your wise cracked jokes are not appreciated around here.' Steve and the admiral looked both at the same time at the public airplane. 'I thought I was going to be briefed on the plane. Isn't that a little hard with passengers on board.' Steve found it a little weird to have an passenger plane fly him to Colombia. 'We don't have to worry about other passengers because we have for a lack of an better word rented it for the moment. We wanted to blend in before we got hit by missiles by the drug cartel.' After this the admiral walked back in to the plain with his goons following him. Steve was still flanked with the 4 Russians. He felt under his shoes the stones lying on the asphalt and the soft sea breeze he felt on his face came as an relief because it helped him thinking. 

Hawaii Five-0 .,.,., - .,.,., Hawaii Five-0  
>At the headquarters.<p>

'Kono can you start an search on the 4 Russians? I want to know every player in the game as soon as possible. Chin, you can inform the governor for now. Go in personal maybe she knows something. I will call Catherine.' Danny looked at the two members of – for now – his team and waited for conformation. He got two nods from the cousins. At this moment he was glad that he had the number of McGarrett's girlfriend otherwise he would never have answers. He heard the telephone go three times before she picked up. 'Hello Detective, to what do I own the pleasure?' He heard the suspicion in her voice. 'Catherine, I can call you Catherine for the moment, can I? You can call me Danny. I need a favor for your boyfriend.' He heard her breathe deep and it sounded like she tried to calm down. 'Why can't he ask it himself?' He swallowed for a moment. He knew the question was coming. 'He isn't here at the moment. He was taken by a captain for a mission.' At the sharp intake of breathe he knew there was something wrong. 'What is the problem Catherine?' 'He shouldn't be called back in. Only when they needed his expertise.' She responded.

'Catherine can you tell me what was his expertise? I only know that he was good in wor..' He was cut off by her voice. 'Not over the phone. I can come to you in the morning with the helicopter.'  
>Danny thought for a moment and found it not an bad idea. 'Is good but can you search for someone?' Danny crossed his fingers because he knew it was wrong to use the navy as source.<br>'I can. Who do I need to search?' 'An Captain Jeremy Nicholson.' He didn't get a reaction and he wondered if she hang up already. 'Yes I can. I will take the results with me tomorrow.'  
>'Thank you Catherine.' And with that they hung up.<p>

Danny was finished with his phone call when he looked up and found the office so empty. Even when Kono was still here he just felt an Steve-less void.  
>He looked at his watch and saw that it was already half seven. He found himself asking the same question as this morning. 'Where are you?' And this time he wasn't met with an answer.<p>

Hawaii Five-0 .,.,., - .,.,., Hawaii Five-0  
>By Steve<p>

Steve looked around in the plane and immediately he saw the bad fabric of the seats with the balls and the squires. He smelled also and made a note not to do that so deep again. It smelled like bad flight food, scotch and candy. He walked to where the admiral was seated. He stepped on his way in to some gum. And when he was finally seated he tried desperately to scrape it of his sole with no luck. 'I know we have our little differences.' Began the admiral. 'Sorry Sir but I don't call our past situation differences. I don't call letting your own soldiers under your command getting tortured a little difference. I don't call running away from the ambush and your team a little difference. I don't call telling the navy some fantasy story's about how you survived all of it a little difference.'  
>Steve said finally venting his anger from his first years in the navy.<br>'I was also talking about your betrayal to me.' Said the admiral his anger heated after the story of Steve. 'I didn't betray you. I only told the navy what you did. They didn't even believe me.' The admiral snorted. 'What did you think would they believe someone who was just a year in the navy or someone who was already 4 years in the navy and already on the rank of lieutenant.' The admiral switched from their past to the present. 'This had nothing to do with your new mission. We need your expertise to kill 4 terrorist. We have already send a team but they were found out and killed. So we thought that sending a one man team in was the best choice and who better than you?'

Hawaii Five-0 .,.,., - .,.,., Hawaii Five-0  
>In the headquarters.<p>

Danny knocked on the glass door of Kono's office.  
>'Kono do you have any hits?' He wanted to know.<br>'No hits but I think I know why. They aren't in the database. This are government soldiers. People who do something for their government in exchange for money, food and a roof above their heads without tax. Most of the time they were mercenary's from an other country.' Kono told him. 'So do we have any idea why they were hired?' 'It looked like they just needed the muscle.' They both nodded at the same time. 'Thanks Kono. Catherine is coming tomorrow to talk about Steve's expertise.'

When Chin was back he was updated and he told him that the governor didn't knew anything and she is searching for the files.

'Danny don't you need to call someone about the files?' Chin asked. Danny looked at him with a puzzled expression but that changed quickly in one of recognition. 'Do any of you know that Tyler guy?' Kono shook her head but Chin answered. 'Yes he is a friend of Steve. A big computer geek. He lives on the island. He lives at the north side in Haleiwa.' 'We can ask him tomorrow.' They exchanged knowing looks because it was already two in the night and he probably wasn't awake.  
>Hawaii Five-0 .,.,., - .,.,., Hawaii Five-0<p>

The next morning was the meeting with Catherine. She came o the office around 8 o'clock.  
>'Hello Catherine.' Danny said. 'Hey Danny, Chin and Kono. Nice to see you in person, wish it was under different conditions.' Catherine replied and after this they got direct to business.<br>'Ok. Catherine, first I want to know what is Steve's expertise because I thought he was a sniper. With the whole working the other side thing.' He stated.  
>'I want to know that you don't tell anyone want I'm going to tell you.' She waited until everyone agreed. 'Ok. Working the other side is an expertise that is very dangerous. It means that you will do anything to complete your goal doesn't matter if you're on the doorstep to heaven. There comes the name from; the other side of live. Death. So if you're so close to that dead that you can go on.'<br>At this they looked a little confused. Kono asked 'Why would that be an expertise?' 'Well if your team is captured or ambushed and everyone is either dead or injured that can the one with the training still go one and complete the mission even on his own. The training for this expertise is the hardest of them all and there are only around 20 people with this expertise. Steve is the best, so I think that is why they called him in. They want somebody who doesn't give up. No matter what condition he is in.' 


End file.
